1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency counting apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a frequency counting apparatus that can be used for displaying in a digital manner the frequency being received by a radio receiver, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional display for the frequency being received or the tuning frequency by a radio receiver is a so-called dial type display wherein a pointer is slidable on a frequency graduation chart in accordance with the tuning frequency. However, the recent development of integrated circuit technology provided a digital display for displaying in a digital manner the frequency being received or the tuning frequency of a radio receiver. Such a digital frequency display usually comprises a frequency counter for counting the frequency being received or a local oscillation frequency, and a display for displaying the tuning frequency responsive to the count value in the frequency counter. As is well known, it is required that the frequency counter be controlled such that the count time period is changed or controlled in accordance with the frequency bands of the signal being applied.
On the other hand, a radio receiver in combination with an electronic clock has been proposed and put in practical use. When an electronic clock having a digital display is used in such an electronic clock combined radio receiver, such an electronic clock usually comprises a quartz resonator having a resonance frequency of 32,768 Hz commensurate with 2.sup.15, a microprocessor adapted to control a timing operation which is responsive to a clock signal obtained from the quartz resonator, and a digital display for displaying horological information obtained by the timing operation.